


A Sense of Poise and Rationality

by Veryconfuzzled



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alex rambles, College-ish, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Meeting, Party, Such a cute college party prompt tbh, They're both really cute here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryconfuzzled/pseuds/Veryconfuzzled
Summary: Alex should really learn to keep his mouth shut.A college party where Alex meets Thomas and says way too much.





	A Sense of Poise and Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> Really shit fic in my opinion, like the shittiest one I've EVER wrote, but hey if you guys'll enjoy this then *shrugs*

****

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and hurt youu._

Alex clenched his teeth. The fact that this song was playing was proof enough that he shouldn't have agreed to "accompany" Laf to this party.

I mean, he knew it was just a way for the French man to get Alex to socialize and not stay cooped up in their dorm room; so like, the man did have good intentions, but Alex was honestly just bored out of his fucking mind.

His movements were sluggish, and he looked around the crowded house, trying to find Lafayette. Silently cursing to himself, he remembered that Laf had left Alex five minutes after they had stepped through the door saying "Mon ami, I have to mingle! See you later mon cher!"

He had downed at least 4 shots after that. He tried talking to some people but he quickly deemed the conversations boring and shallow, leaving them hanging mid-sentence. Rude, he knew, but Alex could _not_ stand small talk. They would just have to deal with it.

His head hurt from all the flashing lights, and the poor choice in music was starting to really grate on his ears. _Who the fuck picks Agadoo by Black Lace for a college party?_

He grabbed himself a drink before stumbling his way towards an empty seat; in doing so, accidentally hitting his hip on the edge of a table.

 _Fucking hell oh fuck_ , he crouched down, covering the spot with his hands. He felt like he'd been shot. _Fucking hell._ He shut his eyes and stayed there,  inhaling the thick scent of sweat and mixed perfume that enveloped the room, trying to distract himself from the pain.

After a few minutes, he felt the sharpness of the sensation subside, and he tried to stand up. _Wrong move fucker._ Seconds after he stood, (much too quickly he realized), he began to see black spots cloud up his vision and he felt himself drop down again. He tried to stop his fall by grabbing the nearest object he could find. A lock of hair, in his case.

The girl owning the hair let out a surprised yelp and they both crashed down, limbs tangling and sprawled out on the floor. She fixed Alex with an accusing stare, stood up, and stomped away with a huff.

Wincing, he brushed himself off. He turned around and saw a massive dude with an angry look on his face, and considering he had his arm wrapped around the girl he had accidentally toppled, he presumed that he was the boyfriend.

Gulping, and searching for an escape, he saw a man wearing the most hideous magenta suit, sitting alone in a somewhat concealed corner of the room. Well there you go. He quickly ran towards the man and plopped down beside him, breathing heavily from the "exercise".

After a few minutes, when he was certain that the couple had given up looking for him and had moved on, his breathing slowed, and his pulse started beating normally.

He was suddenly aware of the uncomfortable silence between him and his companion. He had dark brown eyes and really really big floofy hair. Alex suddenly felt the urge to touch it.

He saw him drumming his fingers against the table between them. The man opened his mouth to speak,

" What's your-

Alex interrupted him, holding up his hand. "Please, no small talk, I literally can't stand it."

The man blinked, surprised. Alex saw slight amusement creep into his face.

"And what do you suggest we talk about instead?"

Alex was quick to reply, "Politics."

"Politics?" the man smirked, "You don't want to discuss politics with me darlin, I'd easily sway you over to my side."

Alex felt his eyebrows shoot up, fucking hell who the fuck did this guy think he was? He narrowed his eyes, and chuckled. _Ha, this guy had no idea who he was up against_.  
"Try me."

And cocky little shit actually did fucking try him. After about an hour of talking (read: screaming and shouting at each other), Alex admitted to himself, The man was a pretty good debater.  
Then, wait, nevermind,  
he's actually amazing.  
Maybe even my level amazing.

Ofcourse, Alex thought the man's opinions were absolute bullshit. Thank God this man supported LGBTQ+ rights, or Alex would have thrown him out the window for his stupidity a long time ago.

They talked throughout the remainder of the night, discussing all sorts of topics, moving from politics, to opinions on food, to Disney movies. Alex was having a pretty good time, there was a fire in their discussions, and Alex seldom found someone smart and witty enough to keep up with him.

He decided he tolerated this man.

Said man was talking about why he thought Frozen was an overrated film that was full of sexism and prejudice, when Alex started to see people leaving and casually remarked, "This party is pretty shit to be honest."

The man looked amused, "Oh?"

Alex nodded, "I mean look, the tunes fucking suck, the food's terrible, and the only booze they have is this-" he held his bottle up and flicked it, "fancy-ass wine - vodka thingie that's imported from fucking France. I mean, like just grab a couple dozen bottles of Sam Adams and you should be good to go. The host is probably a pretentious as fuck prick."

His companion let out a hum and Alex took that as a sign to go on. He ranted on, listing reason after reason on why the party was crap. He only stopped to down another gulp of his drink. "And the fucking lights are way too bright, like fucking hell this could blind a person-

"Alex mon ami!"

He got cut off by a bone crushing hug from his French friend. He shook him off, grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at him. My god, he was drunker than Alex was. He stifled a laugh. "Laf, where've you been?"

His friend laughed, "Oh you know, the usual," he giggled, "Been around, talking with boys, flirting with boys, fucking with boys."

Laf flashed a flirty grin at Alex; reaching for an imaginary stool to sit on before toppling over and landing on his butt. He blinked in surprise.

"You're really fucking wasted," Alex chuckled, helping his friend up.

Laf beamed, reaching in for another hug, causing Alex to roll his eyes and push him off.

Upset, Laf's gaze settled on his companion.

His eyes brightened, "Thomas, mon tigre!" he reached out and planted kisses on the man's cheeks, "Why haven't I seen you around?"

"I've been talking to your friend over here, he sucks."

Alex flipped him off, and Thomas responded with a smug grin.

Laf snorted a "That's what he said," joke before tutting again, fixing Thomas with a disapproving glare.

"That does not mean you can just avoid your guests mon-ami," he said, "You are the host of this party no?"

He saw the man- Thomas, let out a laugh and- wait.

Blood rushed to Alex's cheeks and he sputtered, "You- You're the host?"

He saw Thomas smirk, laughter in his eyes; and Alex buried his face in his hands and let out a groan.

He had just insulted the man's party for about 10 minutes straight, the fuck was he supposed to do now?

"Well you can apologize for it." He heard Thomas's voice say.

Wait, did he just say that out loud?

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Yes, and you said that out loud as well."

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but Thomas rambled on, "You've been saying lots of stuff out loud actually," Thomas stood up and moved closer to him.

"Like the part about me being–what did you call it?" he chuckled, "A handsome as fuck prick with hair you wanna run your fingers through."

Alex felt himself grow redder.  Fuck him and his drunk, alcohol-ridden brain. He stumbled for something to say before Thomas put him out of his misery and dropped a piece of paper on the table.

Alex stared at him in confusion.

Thomas rolled his eyes, (again.)

"Call me, and we can talk about this apology together," he winked and walked off, leaving Alex gaping.

He turned even redder when Lafayette teased him about angrily grabbing the piece of paper and violently shoving it inside his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave a comment, it would make my week I swear :))


End file.
